Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys/Transcript
This is the transcript of Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (The episode begins with everyone are all groaning in the house on a hot summer day) Tino Tonitini: It's so hot. Muscle Man: Okay, that's it (takes off his pants) Mordecai: C'mon Muscle Man, not the pants. Muscle Man: If I don't take them off, I can't cool 'em off. Simple science, bro. Benson: Listen up, due to the extreme heat, the park is closed today, work is cancelled. If you need me, I'll be in the shade lying still. (he leaves) Ash Ketchum: Now what do we do? Rigby: Alright. Did you hear that, Mordecai? A day off. Mordecai: Too bad we don't have air conditioning, and it's too hot to move. Rigby: Oh yeah. Man, this day off is a scam. Mordecai: We just have to find a place where we can cool off. (Scene cuts to the Coffee Shop) Eileen: So just the free ice water then? Rigby: Yeah, thanks Eileen. (he cools himself off with the ice water) Eileen: (stares at Rigby, wide eyed) Feel better now? (she clears her voice) Feel better now, Rigby? Rigby: No, I'm still hot. (Eileen takes the shirt) Eileen: Mordecai and the Rigbys? Whatever happened to that? Mordecai: We had to break up. Didn't want to end up as British dirtbags, so. Eileen: That's why I quit Mole Scouts too. Well anyway, if you feel like getting back together, there's a Battle of the Bands here tonight. Mordecai: Nah, that was a different time. Rigby: Yeah, things have changed for us. Eileen: First prize is an air conditioner. (Mordecai and Rigby gasp) Mordecai: Where's the sign up sheet? (Scene cuts to the park where Benson holds up a soda to cool himself off, Skips sitting on a hammock, Pops laying on a chair with a fan to cool himself off, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost laying down on a pool, and Thomas laying down on another chair) Mordecai: Dudes, dudes. Guess what? (The guys groan) Mordecai: There's gonna be a Battle of the Bands tonight. Muscle Man: Why should we care, bro? Mordecai: Because the prize is a brand new air conditioner. (The guys are excited) Rigby: And we're getting the band back together. (Mordecai and Rigby are mimicking rock stars who are playing guitars) Benson: Mordecai and the Rigbys aren't a band. Two guys who can barely play guitar isn't a band. Mordecai: Hey, we've been practicing. Rigby: But on your second point, you're right, two guys isn't a band. That's why we need you guys. Mordecai: Yeah. Pops, keys. Rigby: Skips, bass. Mordecai: Muscle Man and Fives, horn. (Mordecai and Rigby are mimicking drummers) Mordecai and Rigby: Benson on drums. And... Mordecai: Uhhh... Thomas: I know, I can be your British manager. Mordecai: What? Thomas: Dude, every band has a mean British manager. (he speaks in British accent) Oi, you lot! (he snickers and again speaks in British accent) We're supposed to play Manchester on half an hour ago! Mordecai: Uhh...sure, man. So, you guys with us? Muscle Man: If it means getting out of this heat wave, then we're in! Guys: AC! AC! AC! AC! Benson: You guys better know what you're doing! (Scene cuts to the garage where the guys are setting up the band and playing music) Mordecai: Guys? Guys? Thomas (in British accent): Hey, listen up you lot, Mordo here has something to say! (He leaves) Mordecai: Uhhh...thanks, Thomas. Now we're all in this together and we all have equal say. No one person is in charge, okay? Benson: 'Fine! Even though I've actually been in a successfully band before. '''Rigby: '''Okay, we need a really awesome tune. Anybody have any song ideas? '''Benson: '''I'm working on a rock opera! It's a little thing I call: Benson-Phonia! '''Muscle Man: '''Benson, no offense but since we're equals now, that sounds totally stupid, bro. No offense! '''Mordecai: '''Actually, I've been working on a riff. '''Pops: '''Let's hear it! '''Rigby: '''Yeah, man! '''Mordecai: '''Okay, I'm a bit rusty, alright? Okay, okay. ''(Mordecai plays a guitar riff, and then the rest of the band plays along with it one at a time.) 'Rigby: '''C'mon, Mordo! ''(Mordecai and Rigby plays a short riff) '''Mordecai: ♪Sometimes I dream about that AC, AC! Cold waves blowin' over, over me. Feelin' hot maybe it's a state of mind, Think cold to pass the, pass the time! Snowman and, snowstorms,♪ (Scene cuts outside the house) Benson: 'Stop, stop, stop! Again! One and-a two and-a three and-a four, ''(Benson and the band plays in unison) '''Benson: ''(points at Muscle Man) You're not blowing hard enough! I mean, really blow! And as for.. ''(Scene cuts at Benson) Benson: '''You're flat! You're flat! '''Benson: ''(plays the keyboard to Pops) See how much better that sounds? Skips, you gotta play on tempo! '''Benson: '(The band plays but interrupted) ''Again! ''(The band plays but interrupted again) ''Again! ''(The band is interrupted for the third time) 'AGAIN', AGAIN, AGAIN! (Scene cuts to the restroom, which the band except for Benson is having a meeting) Mordecai: 'Sorry for the weird meeting place, but Benson only allowed one bathroom break. We got some urgent business to take care of. Now, I'm gonna say what everybody else is thinking. We gotta do something about Benson, right? '''Skips: '''He told me my bass playing was sloppy. Me, Skips! '''Pops: ''He told me my arpeggios don't arpeggi-flow! What does that even mean? Rigby: 'At this rate, we're never gonna win that AC! And the Battle of the Bands is in a few hours! '''Mordecai: '''Who thinks me and Rigby should run rehearsals? ''(everybody raises their arms) '''Rigby: ''(flushes the toilet) Meeting adjourned! ''(Benson is seen outside the bathroom listening angrily to what they're speaking about) Mordecai: '''Alright! Good rida-AAAAH! '''Benson: I came to check up on you guys. I'm the only one taking this seriously, and you BACKSTAB ME LIKE THIS?! Mordecai: 'Uhh... '''Benson: '''Well, I QUIT! ''(throws drumsticks at the ground) 'Mordecai: '''Good riddance! And don't come back! ''(Benson slams the door shut) 'Muscle Man: '''Dude, we need a drummer! Now what? ''(They talk in unison and the scene changes to the rehearsals.) 'Thomas: '''One, two, three- ''(The band plays badly) 'Mordecai: '''Hey, hey guys! I think we're gotta scrap Keepin' It Cool. ''(They all groan) ''It'll be okay, though! I've been working on a new sound that the judges are gonna go nuts for. Okay, so it starts off with a child voice saying: ''You can't tell me what to do! ''And then it goes: (''plays the guitar) ''Used to be a tom when you had all the power! But these days are more like you are just a jerk! '''Rigby: '''Mordecai! '''Mordecai: ♪'And I don't wanna look at your face!♪ '''Rigby: '''Mordecai! '''Mordecai: '''What?! '''Rigby: '''Listen to yourself! It's not a good song! '''Mordecai: '''Oh yeah? ''(grabs Rigby) ''Then how come this is a song that's gonna take us to the top?! '''Rigby: '''Ahh! (pounds on Mordo's fists) Get off of me! '''Muscle Man: '''Woah, woah! Cool it! '''Sunset Shimmer: (in Aki Taylor's voice) Stop it now! All of you! Rigby: 'You've lost it dude! '''Mordecai: '''Good! ''(spits) ''I didn't want it anyway. I quit! ''(then Mordecai and the rest of the band leave) '''Rigby: ''(sighs and then puts down his guitar)'' Eileen: ''(puts down a pitcher full of water) Is everything okay? '''Rigby: '''I don't know, Eileen. I mean all I wanted to do is win the air conditioner. And now Mordecai and the Rigbys is dead -- again. '''Eileen: '''Yeah, but if anyone can get the band back together, it's you. '''Rigby: '''Me? Why me? '''Eileen: '''You're the one who came up with the band in the first place. You're the one who kept wearing the t-shirt way after it was cool. You're the one who can keep the band alive. '''Rigby: '''Hey, yeah! I can get the band back together! And all I gotta do is lie and say I got free pizza! ''(Scene changes to the coffee shop) Mordecai: ''(He enters the room) Don't get any ideas. I'm just here to eat my free pizza and go. ''(Benson also enters the room, and they both scoff.) (Rigby closes the door.) Mordecai: '''Rigby?! '''Benson: '''What's going on here? '''Muscle Man: '''Yeah where's the free pizza? '''Rigby: '''Okay, look, don't be mad. But there's no free pizza. '''Mordecai: '''I'm out! '''Rigby: ''(blocks the door) But there's a good reason I brought you all here! We can work this out guys, we can still win! '''Mordecai: '''No way, dude! I'm not playing in a band with Benson! ''(slaps Benson's drum kit) Benson: 'Don't touch my kit, Mordecai! '''Mordecai: '''Or what? '''Benson: '''Or.. Or I'll cut your strings! ''(Mordecai slaps Benson's drum kit again) (It ended up in a fight) '''Ash Ketchum: Stop fighting everyone! Lor McQuarrie: Stop! Tino Tonitini: You're suppose to get along and play insturments not destroy each other so stop! (They destroy all the instruments during their fight) Thomas: ''(in a British accent) Oy! Just wanted to make sure -- ''(surprised) krikey. Mordecai: 'Oh man, what are we doing? '''Rigby: '''Yeah, we just broke a bunch of stuff! '''Muscle Man: '''I guess I'll never go triple platinum with this baby. ''(spills soda from his trumpet) (Everybody laughs) 'Mordecai: '''Ha! I can't believe we let the heat get to us like this. I'm sorry I quit, dude. '''Rigby: '''It's okay, man. This stuff happens when you're in a band. '''Mordecai: '''Yeah, but I forgot what was most important. '''Rigby: '''Friendship? '''Mordecai: '''The air conditioner. You're right though! We can still win this thing. '''Rigby: '''Okay, except that was something I said before we broke all our instruments. '''Mordecai: '''No! We can still do it! When you're in Mordecai and the Rigbys, the music's inside of you. But we need everybody if we're gonna win. Even the ones we thought were acting like jerks, but are actually pretty good drummers. ''(Benson was touched and grabs Mordecai's hand.) (Scene changes to the stage where performers play songs. The crowd boos at them and the judges rated them "Not Cool".) 'Auto T.: '''Next! '''Eileen: '''What happened back there? '''Thomas: '''Ah, all the instruments are destroyed. '''Eileen: '''What?! ''(Mordecai and the Rigbys shows up to the stage) 'Eileen: '''There they are! ''(They pretend to put their guitars onto them.) 'Man: '''Hey! Where are your instruments, man? '''Mordecai: '''Shut it! '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''We are Mordecai and the Rigbys! '''Mordecai: '''And we rock so hard, we don't need instruments. '''Rigby: '''Hit it! '''Benson: '''A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four! ''(Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the band mimicks the sound of their instruments. Eileen and Thomas were shocked at them.) '''Mordecai: ''Sometimes I dream about ice planted eggs, by distant planet way colder, colder than the rest. That's where Lord Blizzord resides, think about His kingdom to pass the, pass the time. Ice mix and Ice can. There's not much into it,'' (Then they glow and virtual instruments started to appear.) Mordecai: 'K-k-k-keeping it cool! K-k-k-keeping it cool! ''(Rigby plays while laying on the ground.) 'Eileen and Thomas: '''Wooh! Alright, yeah! '''Eileen: '''Man, they sure look gross and sweaty. ''(The band keeps playing their imaginary instruments.) 'Mordecai: '''K-k-k-keeping it cool! ''(The judges rates them: "Cool".) ''K-k-k-keeping it cool! ''(They play until there's a large text above them that says: Keeping it Cool. Then Lord Blizzord gets out of the air conditioner. 'Mordecai: '''Lord Blizzord! ''(Lord Blizzord blows a blizzard onto them.) (Scene changes to the hospital and Mordecai and the rest of the band was there.) 'Mordecai: '''Huh? We won! '''Eileen: '''Actually, you guys collapsed of heat stroke before you even started. ''(Flashbacks to the stage where they played.) '''Mordecai: ''(weakly) We don't even need instruments! '''Benson: '''One, two, three! ''(He collapses) (Mordecai and Rigby mimic the sounds shortly and also collapses. The crowd boos at them and the judges then rates them: "Not Cool".) 'Eileen: '''You actually got last place. Your subconscious must have created a reality where you're really good. You're in a hospital now. '''Rigby: '''But dude, free AC! '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''Woaaahhhh! ''(then they shiver because of cold) 'Mordecai: ' Can we get some --- extra blankets? (The episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts